Coeur Blessé
by Dragonna
Summary: Jun Manjoume avait tout d'un garçon détestable, odieux même. Ses amis n'étaient que des suiveurs qui l'admiraient. Il était cependant un excellent duelliste respecté dans toute l'école. Jusqu'à ce que Judai le batte devant tout le monde. Ce jour-là son cauchemar commença. Mais qui s'en souciait? Personne ne l'aimait ou ne le sauverait. Qui voudrait d'un échec comme lui après tout?
1. Partie I: Seul

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter  
**Genre: **Angst, Hurt-comfort, Friendship, possible romance à venir.  
**Personnages: **Jun Manjoume, ses frères et d'autres éleves  
**Rating: T**

**Note:** Cela se déroule après l'épisode 4 mais avant le 12.

* * *

**Partie 1: Seul**

* * *

Depuis quelques jours, il tentait d'être discret, de se faire oublier. Il évitait ce maudit Judai le plus possible, lui lançant des regards haineux chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Il avait un sourire mauvais quand il voyait l'incompréhension dans les yeux chocolats de son rival, comme s'il ne comprenait pas la raison d'une telle ire. L'imbécile. Ne voyait-il pas qu'il avait ruiné sa réputation? Plus personne ne le respectait à présent. Le docteur Chronos se moquait de lui à chaque occasion et faisait mine de l'ignorer en classe. Il entendait les autres bleus rire de lui dans son dos, le pointant du doigt.

_Ignore les, tu vaux bien mieux qu'eux._

_Ils ne méritent que ton mépris._

L'un d'eux, qu'il avait un jour humilié en duel, lui fit soudain un cruel croche-pied, le faisant brutalement tomber de trois marches, dispersant ses affaires sur le sol. Il s'était mordu la langue dans sa chute. Et son genou lui faisait mal comme l'enfer. Il entendit des rires autour de lui, surtout de la part de ceux de son dortoir. Bien sûr, tous ne se moquaient pas, comme Asuka qui n'était pas comme ça, Ryo qui était au dessus de ça, ou les Osiris qui n'osaient sans doute pas.

Il ravala sa rage, serrant les poings et commençant à rassembler ses cahiers. Il ne pleurerait jamais en public, peu importait sa souffrance.

_Tu vas le regretter abruti..._

_Je te jure que tu vas le payer!_

En plus cet idiot de Judai s'était naïvement précipité pour l'aider à ramasser ce qui était dispersé par terre.

«De quoi tu te mêles minable?

- Mais Manj...

- Je n'ai besoin de personne, tu as compris?» Il arracha le livre des mains de l'étudiant en rouge et le fourra brutalement dans son sac, se relevant et partant rapidement, ignorant la douleur de son genou.

Il s'immobilisa après avoir tourné au coin du douleur et massa la zone douloureuse. Pourvu qu'il n'y ait rien de grave...il ne voulait pas aller à l'infirmerie (ou hôpital vu le complexe). Il faudrait expliquer certaines choses concernant sa personne et ça il ne voulait pas.

_Il aurait des ennuis terribles._

«Qu'est-ce qu'il a Manjoume? Il est vraiment désagréable ces temps-ci!

- Il rumine sa défaite. C'est un pathétique mauvais perdant!»

La voix de la fille pour laquelle il avait un léger coup de cœur lui donna un vrai coup de poignard et il se mordit la lèvre.

«J'ai eu de la chance, si je n'avais pas tiré Hane-Kuriboh, les ailes de l'évolution ou Avian...il aurait probablement gagné.»

Jun fronça les sourcils. Aucun ton moqueur ou ironique. Il était sincère? S'il croyait l'amadouer comme ça, il se trompait.

«Il a toujours été détestable Judai, ne lui cherche pas d'excuse. Monsieur a juste la grosse tête et pense probablement passer au dessus des règles parce qu'il est riche.

- Il est riche?»

Le garçon se retint de se frapper le visage d'une main. Sérieusement? Il n'avait jamais fait le rapprochement avec son nom? Idiot! Il s'éloigna à grands pas, retournant à son dortoir pour oublier la journée pourrie qui venait de se dérouler.

_Oublier que la fille pour qui il en pinçait le méprisait._

_Oublier que tout le monde riait de lui._

_Oublier qu'il était rabaisser par toute l'école. _

Ses yeux le brûlèrent et il prit un grande inspiration. Ne pas pleurer en public. Ne pas montrer ses faiblesses ou ses émotions. Rester fort.

Refermant enfin la porte de sa chambre, il se prit la tête dans les mains. Il laissa couler quelques larmes. Comment arranger la situation? Effacer cette odieuse humiliation? Effacer les rires cruels? Retrouver le respect et l'admiration? Retrouver ses 'amis'' qui ne lui parlaient plus depuis qu'il avait perdu son duel. Ne plus être seul.

Il n'avait rien fait de mal.

Il était juste un peu arrogant mais n'était-il pas un excellent élève? L'un des meilleurs de sa sélection? Il avait fait ses preuves dans ses tournois mineurs. Il avait travaillé dur pour en arriver là, pour porter cette veste bleue. Pour rendre sa famille fière de lui.

Mais les regards méprisants, les rumeurs...qui disaient que l'argent l'avait fait parvenir jusqu'ici, qu'il ne méritait pas sa place, qu'il devait être rabaissé chez les Râ.

D'accord, peut-être que ce perdant méritait d'en être un et bon sang que ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre: Ce minable de Judai Yuki méritait de porter une veste jaune...il avait battu Chronos et son véritable jeu.

Mais il n'aurait jamais du gagner...

Cette chance intolérable.

Se mordant la lèvre, il renifla, sentant une goutte qui coulait sur sa joue pâle. Et lui? Chronos allait-il le bannir au niveau inférieur? Ce n'était pas juste, il n'était pas le seul bleu à perdre quand même non? Non?

On frappa à la porte. Il se redressa, essuya rageusement ses yeux et ouvrit «Oui?» Il fronça les sourcils en voyant son professeur...et écarquilla les yeux en voyant ses frères.

_Non...Non..._

«Signore Manjoume, vos tuteurs ont exigés de vous parler, arguant que vous refusez toute communications depuis quelques temps.»

Évidement, il n'avait pas osé les appeler pour leur dire qu'il avait perdu contre un Osiris, parce qu'ils auraient exigé de connaître les résultats du test. Et il aurait été forcé de leur parler de sa défaite, de son humiliation.

Rien qu'à voir la fureur dans les yeux de Shoji et de Chosaku...ils savaient. Et ils étaient très en colère. L'adolescent frémit et jeta un regard effrayé à son professeur qui ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir. «Vous ne devez pas négliger votre famille signore Manjoume. Et soyez aimables, ils ont fait tout ce chemin pour vous parler.»

Parler hein?

Jun hocha la tête, regardant son enseignant partir avec désespoir, se sentant trahi. Bien entendu Chronos ne pouvait pas savoir...et s'il avait su il aurait sans doute tenu à rester en temps que professeur référant. Sauf qu'il ne savait pas, que ses frères étaient de généreux donateurs, que ils savaient se forger une image irréprochable.

Quand la porte de sa chambre se referma et que Chosaku tourna le verrou, il se sentit condamné.

«Alors...

- Je suis dé...désolé nii-san, vraiment je ne...»

Une claque retentissante l'expédia au sol, sonné. Grimaçant il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'il fut prit par le col et soulevé. «A quoi pensais-tu Jun? Perdre devant toute l'école, contre un des plus faibles de l'académie. Tu nous fais honte!» lui cracha Shoji au visage.

«Pardon...je ferais mieux, je me rattraperais...»

Sa voix tremblait. _Ho non ne pleures pas. _Il ne put retenir un gémissement de terreur. Un cliquetis lui parvint et il vit son autre aîné ouvrit une valise. Et en sortir...

«Je vais le battre, l'humilier...il va payer je vous promets qu'il va payer...»

Bon sang sa voix devenait aiguë, affolée. La peur occultait tout: sa fierté, son arrogance, et son courage pour autant qu'il en avait quand ça ne concernait pas ces deux-là.

«Tu es un fardeau Jun..»

Il retomba au sol, brutalement repoussé.

«Un échec...»

_Ce n'était pas vrai, il..._

«Tu ne sais faire que ça, échouer...»

Il avait perdu un duel mais était-ce une raison pour le traiter d'échec? Il s'était toujours bien comporté, pour les rendre fiers. Aussi abusifs qu'ils avaient pu être toute sa vie, c'était sa famille et il voulait faire honneur à son nom.

Ses yeux le brûlait.

«Retire ta veste et ta chemise petit frère.»

Relevant la tête, il vit la ceinture...cet objet de cauchemar.

La terreur le glaça. «Non Nii-san ,je serais un bon garçon, je vais faire honneur à notre nom, je vais gagner cette fois et...»

Une nouvelle claque lui coupa la parole.

«Tout de suite!»

Les larmes aux yeux il retira sa veste bleue, sa chemise également et les posa sur le canapé, tournant un regard terrifié et brillant vers ses deux aînés.

«Chosaku...Onisan, s'il te plaît...je te jure que je vais...corriger ça, je vais gagner..»

Qu'il détestait sa voix à cette instant, tremblante et terrifiée.

Seule la froideur lui répondit «Tournes-toi!»

Il pria pour qu'on frappe à la porte, que Chronos revienne...mais rien, alors il obéit, les yeux rouges et luttant pour retenir ses larmes.

Il maudit le fait que les chambres des bleus soient insonorisées. Personne ne viendrait à son secours.

Il gémit sous le premier coup. Il ferma les yeux, occultant tout. Oubliant que c'était ses frères qui le punissaient comme ça, oubliant qu'il n'avait jamais connu que ça...

Il tenta de se souvenir de choses heureuses, mais il y en avait si peu.

_Il n'avait pas d'amis._

_Il était si seul._

_Et méprisé à présent._

Il vacilla et sentit ses jambes le lâcher, il s'écroula à genoux, la vision troublée.

Il fallait tenir, ne pas pleurer ou verser la moindre larme. Tenir le coup jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient partis.

La ceinture de cuir frappa son dos nu, ouvrant une 10ème plaie à vif qui laissa échapper un filet carmin sur la peau claire. Ça le brûlait atrocement, il avait envie de pleurer, d'éclater en sanglot, de se rouler en boule au sol. Mais il ne pouvait pas, comme si lui serait interdit d'aller se faire soigner, car il ne pourrait pas dire qui l'avait fouetté. Car ce serait évident pour tout le monde, les professeurs sachant que ses frères étaient venus. Et parce qu'aucun élève ne penserait à torturer quelqu'un de la sorte.

Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, retenant le cri de douleur qui ne demandait qu'à sortir, et rouvrit les yeux, qui retenait un flot de larmes ne demandant qu'à couler mais il ne pouvait pas.

Pleurer était un signe de faiblesse…..

Surtout avec eux, il se releva, tremblant et traversé de douleur qui parcourait son dos nu et ensanglanté.

«Comment… »

Il se retint au mur pour ne pas tomber.

«….as-tu pu perdre…. ».

Stop, ça suffit, il l'avait déjà entendu, il ne savait pas…..Judai avait juste eu de la chance, ce misérable 1% de chance. Comment faisait-il pour avoir à chaque pioche la main heureuse? Ce n'était pas juste.

« …..Contre un minable osiris ? »

La boule dans sa gorge bloqua sa respiration, il inspira, n'arrivant tout de même pas à retenir un hoquet douloureux qui tenait plus du sanglot qu'autre chose.

«Comment oses tu pleurer ? Te montrer devant nous avec une telle humiliation à nous raconter ? Perdre contre un Gamin de la classe la plus basse, DEVANT TOUT L'ECOLE ! Ternir le nom de notre famille de la sorte?»

Il se retourna, affrontant les regards sombres et furieux de ses frères, tandis que le plus âgé des deux lançait la ceinture tachée de sang dans sa mallette.

« Dernier avertissement petit frère, à la prochaine défaite….tu le regretteras amèrement!»

Il hocha la tête, ses épis sombres cachant ses yeux argent rougis par les larmes qu'il retenait. Il se mordit la lèvre, profondément malheureux. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire? Une punition bien pire? Ils le retireraient de l'école? Non pas ça...

« Oui….nous ne voulons plus que tu nous fasses honte ! »

Jun sentit ses tremblements augmenter, la douleur de son dos était atroce, il hocha la tête, attrapant sa chemise blanche et sa veste bleue, regardant ses frères partir, les yeux dans le vague. Et il se retrouva seul, glacé et détruit. Seul avec son chagrin, seul avec son secret, seul avec sa souffrance.

_C'était sa vie._

_Détesté par ses frères pour un motif qui lui échappait._

_Il n'y était pourtant pour rien dans le fait qu'ils soient orphelins non?_

_Ils avaient changé d'un coup, sans prévenir..._

Se redressant il boita jusqu'à sa salle de bain personnelle, et se laissa tomber près des toilettes, vomissant de la bile. Blanc comme un linge, il entra dans la douche et tourna les robinets.

Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres, tandis que l'eau froide coulait sur son dos, glissant sur ses plaies sanglantes et se mélangeant au sang sur le sol carrelé.

Il remercia le fait d'être chez les bleus et d'avoir sa propre douche. Les Osiris avaient des douches communes (impossible de cacher ces plaies, même en y allant de nuit le professeur en charge pouvait le surprendre) et même chose chez les Ra (même si c'était le standing au dessus quand même). Il inspira profondément et appuya sur front brûlant contre le mur de la douche, laissant couler ses larmes…enfin…..

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? »

Il ne savait pas, il ne comprenait pas, comment une défaite pouvait elle déclencher ça ? Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge, étouffé par le bruit de l'eau.

« Qui m'aime dans cette école ? Dans ma famille ? Personne…... même ceux qui se prétendent mes amis….Tu parles, ils m'ignorent maintenant »

Il s'effondra sous l'eau froide, ramenant ses genoux contre lui, les entourant dans ses bras et il pleura, laissant son chagrin le submerger. Mais cela ne lui faisait aucun bien, car comme il le savait…..il était seul.

_Personne ne l'aimait._

_Personne ne se souciait de lui._

_Personne._

* * *

**A Suivre**


	2. Partie II: Judai

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter  
**Genre: **Angst, Hurt-comfort, Friendship, possible romance à venir.  
**Personnages: **Jun Manjoume et Judai yuki + les autres élèves et professeurs  
**Rating: T**

**Note:** Cela se déroule après l'épisode 4 mais avant le 12.

* * *

**Partie 2: Quand quelqu'un se soucie...**

* * *

Se forger un visage, ne pas gémir quand son dos heurtait le dossier de son siège. Il était habitué à s'appuyer. S'il ne le faisait pas, certains pourraient peut-être avoir des doutes. Il prit une inspiration et lança un regard noir aux rouges et aux jaunes qui étaient assis un peu plus loin, plus bas. Ils riaient et discutaient ensemble. _Ces deux dortoirs s'entendaient très bien_. Il fronça les sourcils et écouta les autres premières années.

«C'était un super Tag Duel Judai! Et tu as trop assuré Sho!» s'exclama un rouge, enthousiaste.

Le petit duelliste aux cheveux bleus rougit et baissa les yeux. «Aniki a presque tout fait!

- Ne sois pas modeste!» Rit son meilleur ami en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. «Ton aide a été précieuse, tu es très doué!

- C'est vrai, tu as été très fort durant ce combat.» Intervint Misawa en se penchant, souriant.

Le petit Osiris devint écarlate et balbutia «Arrêtez, je n'ai pas fait grand chose...j'ai fait des erreurs et...»

Les autres le firent taire à coup d'ébouriffages de cheveux, plaisantant tous comme de bons amis. Les jaunes riaient doucement et Asuka souriait, amusée.

* * *

Jun se sentit mal. Pourquoi ce perdant avait tout? La popularité, l'affection de la fille qu'il appréciait beaucoup, et pleins d'amis...Secouant la tête, il se reprit et lança un phrase digne de lui, pleine d'arrogance et d'assurance, jouant comme toujours au petit chef.

_Pas de réponse._

_Ses 'amis' l'ignoraient. _

Il ouvrit les yeux, inquiet. Que se passait-il? Il allait les interpeller mais un autre obélisque l''approcha «Hé Manjoume, tu es à ma place!»

Le plus riche des deux lui lança un regard noir «Tu plaisante? C'est mon siège, c'est marqué ici...» il désigna la bande où était écrite...le nom de son camarade. Il écarquilla les yeux et devint tout pâle. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Voyant le professeur qui arrivait dans la salle, il se leva et s'exclama, maîtrisant sa voix au mieux «Chronos- Sensei, pourquoi ma place a changé?

- En quoi cela vous étonne-t-il signore Manjoume? Vous avez perdu contre un Osiris, par conséquence votre nouvelle place est là-bas.» Il désigne la rangée au dessus des rouges.

Pâle comme un linge, l'adolescent balbutia «Je dois aller m'asseoir avec ces perdants?

- Et plus que ça...demain vous affronterez Daichi Misawa, du dortoir des jaunes Râ. S'il gagne, il y aura un échange de dortoirs entre vous.

- Vous...Vous voulez dire que je serez rétrogradé chez les jaunes si je perds?» Il pria pour que personne ne remarque le léger tremblement de sa voix tandis qu'il visualisait le visage furieux de ses aînés dans son esprit.

L'homme grogna et fit, sèchement «Estimez-vous heureux que je ne vous ai pas déjà fait perdre un niveau. Donc allez vous asseoir à _**votre**_ place signore. Avant que je ne vous envoie directement porter une veste rouge.»

Les obélisques éclatèrent de rire devant la mine effondrée de leur camarade, les Râ encourageaient leur camarade et les Osiris regardaient les deux dortoirs, mal à l'aise. D'un côté, ils étaient ravi pour Misawa mais d'un autre...ils n'avaient pas envie de se moquer de l'Obélisque.

Une violente détresse envahit le noiraud, une poigne glacée se referma sur son ventre. Les paroles de ses frères résonnèrent dans son esprit. Non...Il voyait tous les visages tournés vers lui, des rictus moqueurs, de yeux ravis de sa déconfiture, une violente nausée lui souleva le cœur. Il se leva et quitta la salle en courant sous les rires de ses 'amis'.

Judai plissa les yeux «Quels bande de connards.» Siffla-t-il, furieux.

Son meilleur ami soupira, jetant un coup d'œil à Chronos qui mettait le projecteur en marche un peu plus loin: «Aniki...

- Je déteste les gens comme eux. Quelle bande de sales hypocrites! Hier encore ils suivaient Manjoume comme des petits chiens.» Grogna le châtain, tapotant le bureau de ses doigts.

Le plus petit haussa les épaules «C'est vrai mais Manjoume l'a mérité non?

- Personne ne mérite de subir ça! Tu aimerais que tout le monde se moque de toi après t'être fait humilié par le professeur?

- C'est déjà arrivé.» Murmura le petit Marufuji. «Et tu es intervenu...

- Justement, tu sais ce qu'il a ressentit donc. Sauf que quand c'est arrivé, j'ai effectivement riposté et fait taire Chronos-sensei» il regarda la porte «Personne n'a défendu...

- Parce que c'est un crétin arrogant?» Marmonna un autre Osiris. «J'ai pas ri parce que je déteste me moquer de quelqu'un comme ça, surtout qu'il était la cible de tout le monde, mais il méritait d'être remis à sa place.

- Ouais mais renvoyé chez les Râ pour avoir perdu une ou deux fois? C'est pas un peu sévère? Il est l'un des meilleurs premières années et n'a perdu qu'un duel pour le moment.

- Je pense que ça lui remettra les idées en place.» Soupira Asuka «Même si c'est un peu sévère je l'admets. Il pourra sûrement redevenir un bleu rapidement, au début de la deuxième année au pire.

- Mais c'est génial pour Misawa-kun! Il va devenir un Obélisque.» s'exclama une amie de la jeune fille.

Judai sourit mais ne pouvait pas oublier le regard de son rival, comme si ce dernier allait éclater en sanglots d'une seconde à l'autre...mais des yeux qui contenait aussi une peur terrible.

Il se tourna vers la personne assise derrière lui: «Hé Asuka?

- Oui?

- Tu connaissais déjà Manjoume avant d'entrer à l'école non?» Il l'avait conclus à la façon dont ces deux-là se parlaient et parce que son amie semblait avoir déjà un jugement sur son camarade, alors qu'ils n'étaient à l'école que depuis quelques heures. Ce qui n'était pas suffisant pour se forger une opinion sur quelqu'un.

Le bleue haussa un sourcil «Oui, pourquoi?

- ….Sa famille ne serait pas un peu sévère?

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça?»

Le châtain hésita puis murmura «J'ai croisé son regard, il avait l'air affolé et pas à cause de son humiliation.» Il ne précisa pas qu'il semblait aussi sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. «Il avait l'air sous pression depuis quelques temps aussi...»

La blonde soupira «Oui, son grand frère Chosaku est très sévère mais rassures-toi Judai, il n'a jamais levé la main sur lui ou quoique ce soit. Au pire il ne lui donneras plus son argent de poche ou l'obligera à rester à l'école pour les petites vacances. Manjoume doit juste craindre de décevoir sa famille. Mais il n'y a rien d'humiliant à être chez les Ra. C'est juste sa stupide fierté.»

Judai hocha la tête, à moitié convaincu. Il tourna son regard vers Chronos qui venait de brancher le micro sur son bureau et qui commençait son cours. Il espérait que tout irait bien pour son rival.

* * *

Jun marchait dans les couloirs et s'appuya à un mur, reprenant son souffle. Il n'était pas effrayé, pas du tout. Pourtant son corps tremblait. Une sueur glaciale coulait dans son dos. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il avait mal à la poitrine.

«C'est un cauchemar.»

_Il pouvait gagner...il pouvait gagner...mais s'il perdait? Il le paierait très cher! _Ses frères ne lui pardonneraient jamais d'être recalé chez les jaunes. Le souvenir de leur promesse d'une punition bien pire s'il échouait encore lui revint et il eut un haut-le-cœur. Il prit une grande inspiration et s'obligea à rester calme. Tout irait bien. Il pouvait gagner.

Il s'essuya rageusement les yeux, furieux de sa faiblesse.

«Je suis Manjoume Sanda, je peux gagner!» Souffla-t-il, frappant du poing contre le mur.

Il se redressa, grimaçant à la douleur dans son dos. Malgré un bandage de fortune, ça faisait un mal de chien et il avait chaud. Il avait pourtant lavé les plaies non?

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta, s'éloignant d'un bond, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Ce n'était que le professeur en charge des Osiris.

Il balbutia, honteux que l'homme ait vu sa faiblesse «Daitokuji-sensei!

- Ça ne va pas?» Le ton de l'enseignant était doux et concerné, surpris du brusque mouvement de recul de l'enfant.

Méfiant, celui-ci ne répondit pas « ….

- Tu n'es pas censé être en cours?» Il ne semblait pas fâché, plutôt même inquiet. Son chat se frotta contre les jambes de l'adolescent, miaulant doucement.

Cherchant une excuse, le plus jeune marmonna «Je...J'ai la migraine.

- Ha...

- Je retourne me reposer à mon dortoir. Je reviendrais cet après-midi.

- Très bien. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas aller voir l'infirmière?

- Non...c'est bon, j'ai de quoi soulager la douleur dans ma chambre!

- D'accord.» Il fronça les sourcils et posa sa main sur le front pâle de son élève qui se raidit malgré lui mais s'obligea à rester immobile «Tu as de la fièvre Manjoume-kun. Tu vas aller te reposer sans revenir cet après-midi! Tu es brûlant! Je devrais quand même t'emmener voir l'in...

- Pas...pas la peine. Je vais prendre du paracétamol et dormir! Ça ira mieux d'ici quelques heures!»

Il pria pour que l'autre n'insiste pas et le laisse en paix. Il ne voulait pas que on sache son secret. S'il allait dans l'aile médical, la personne en charge allait peut-être l'ausculter, lui faire sans doute enlever sa veste et peut-être voir du sang sur sa chemise. De là il faudrait expliquer pourquoi il avait des plaies mal bandées dans le dos. Et qui lui avait fait ça. Et là commencerait un cauchemar.

Il s'éloigna sous le regard préoccupé de son enseignant qui sortit un téléphone et passa un rapide appel. Puis il alla vers la salle de classe pour prendre le cours suivant. Arrivé dans la pièce, il s'approcha de Chronos et murmura «Cher collègue, je dois vous avertir que le duel entre Manjoume et Misawa est reporté à dans deux jours.

- Quoi? Pourquoi pas demain?

- Votre élève est malade Chronos, il est brûlant de fièvre. Je l'ai envoyé se reposer mais je pense que lui laisser deux jours (aujourd'hui et demain) de repos est suffisant. Le bien-être de nos étudiants passe avant tout n'est-ce pas?» Il se dirigea vers le bureau.

Chronos grommela et se dirigea vers le Râ «Misawa!

- Sensei?

- Votre duel de promotion est reporté à dans deux jours. Ordre de la direction!

- D'accord. Puis-je savoir la raison?

- Non!» Coupa le professeur en quittant la pièce.

Les élèves s'entre-regardèrent. Personne ne comprenait et personne n'osa poser de question. Soudain

Daitokuji s'approcha et fit «Tenjouin-kun?

- Oui monsieur?

- Veuillez prendre les cours pour votre camarade obélisque je vous prie.

- Pour Manjoume? Mais il sè...

- Il ne sèche pas, il ne se sent pas bien.» Et sans attendre de réponse il retourna à son bureau. Et commença son cours.

Judai se pencha vers Sho «Il ne se sent pas bien? C'est peut-être pour ça que le duel est reporté. Je ne pense pas que Daitokuji-sensei puisse être tromper par de la comédie.

- Ouais, possible.»

* * *

Jun ferma les yeux, devant la télévision éteinte. Il venait de parler avec ses frères. Leurs paroles, leurs menaces résonnaient dans son esprit. Il avait mal au cœur. Son dos le brûlait toujours autant. Il avait trop chaud et tremblait en même temps. Sa gorge était si serrée qu'il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Des sanglots lui échappaient parfois dans le silence de la chambre. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Il avait l'impression que des tâches qui brillaient devant ses yeux.

Il avait de la fièvre, beaucoup de fièvre.

Il avait prit un cachet mais ça ne s'arrangeait pas. Fermant les yeux, il sombra dans l'inconscience. Plusieurs heures passèrent avant qu'un horrible cauchemar, s'approchant plus du souvenirs douloureux qu'autre chose, le réveilla. Comment pouvait-il s'en sortir? S'il perdait...si Misawa gagnait?

_Demain...et il n'était même pas prêt..._

Désespéré il se traîna jusqu'à la fenêtre. Et vit le Râ en question qui se dirigeait vers le dortoir des rouges.

Et il eut une idée. «Mais s'il n'est pas dans sa chambre...alors...»

_C'était une pensée ignoble._

_Indigne de lui._

_Quelque chose il n'aurait jamais fait en temps normal._

Mais là...là il ne voulait pas souffrir, il ne voulait pas être puni encore une fois.

Il se dirigea vers le dortoir des jaunes, claquant des dents malgré lui. Bon sang sa fièvre ne baissait pas. Il s'appuya plusieurs fois à un arbre, reprenant difficilement son souffle. Grimaçant sous les vertiges. Il n'avait pas reprit un cachet...quelle erreur.

Il faisait nuit noir. Il marcha silencieusement dans les couloirs du dortoir des Râ, aux aguets. Il entra dans la chambre de son futur rival et prit son Deck.

«Pardon...»

Il partit en courant jusqu'à la mer et lança les cartes dans l'océan. Un vertige plus violent le foudroya et il ferma les yeux, incapable de tenir debout. Son dos lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Quelque chose de chaud et poisseux humidifia ses vêtements.

Il saignait.

Il avait oublié de changer ses bandages. Serrant les dents il marcha à l'aveuglette. Et entendit des voix. Dont celle du Ra. Et celle de son rival. La panique enfla en lui. Il fallait qu'il se cache.

Plongeant dans les buissons il se blottit au milieu dans la végétation, juste à temps pour voir passer Misawa et Judai.

Le châtain sourit à son ami et lança, joyeusement «Tu as une journée de plus pour réviser.»

Jun ferma les yeux, retenant ses haut-le-cœur. Il n'arrivait même pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Un voile tomba sur ses yeux et il sombra, à peine conscient. Il tremblait, il avait chaud et avait l'impression qu'une sueur glacée imbibait sa peau. Sa bouche était sèche et il claquait des dents sans le vouloir. Son dos lui faisait atrocement mal.

«C'est vrai, je me demande pourquoi.

- Daitokuji-sensei a dit que Manjoume était malade. Qu'il avait de la fièvre tout à l'heure.

- Ha...Dans ce cas, qu'il se repose effectivement. S'il est malade, il aurait du mal à réviser ce soir.

- Tu retournes à ton dortoir donc?

- Oui. Le tien est très accueillant et chaleureux. Mais j'ai du travail.

- D'accord. A demain!

- Bonne nuit.»

* * *

Judai regarda son ami partir vers son dortoir, pensif. Et allait retourner au sien quand un petit gémissement lui parvint. Il se figea et se tourna vers les fourrées. «Il y a quelqu'un?»

_Pas de réponse._

«Hého?» Il écarta les branchages et se retrouva face à... «MANJOUME?» Il se précipita aux côtés du bleu et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. «Ca ne va pas? Bon sang je ne pose que des questions idiotes, évidement que ça ne va pas!» Il retourna l'adolescent aux mèches noires sur le dos et ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés quand l'autre gémit de douleur. Il le soutint, un bras autour des épaules et lui toucha le front «Tu es brûlant! Que fais-tu dehors dans cet état? Avec une telle fièvre tu devrais être à l'infirmerie.»

Jun n'avait même pas la force de répondre, ni de se débattre. Il ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de qui était avec lui. Il entendait les paroles comme à travers du coton.

«Je vais appeler l'infirmière...

- N...Non!» Une main tenait son poignet. «Pas...pas l'hôpital.» Les yeux embrumés étaient suppliants. «Pas ça...pitié» Ce fut ses derniers mots avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Judai ouvrit de grands yeux. _Vraiment? Pas l'hôpital? Pourquoi? Mais que pouvait-il faire alors?_ Il attrapa son outil de communication et composa le numéro de Daitokuji. La voix ensommeillée de son enseignant se fit entendre.

«Judai? Tu es encore debout?

- Il n'est que 22 heures monsieur.

- ..c'est vrai.

- C'est Manjoume, je l'ai trouvé évanoui dehors. Il a l'air de souffrir et il est brûlant de fièvre. J'ai voulu appeler l'hôpital mais il m'a supplié de ne pas le faire.» Le châtain eut envie de pleurer et sa voix trembla «Je ne sais pas quoi faire...

- ...J'arrive Judai, ne panique pas. Couvre-le de ta veste et vérifie que son pouls et sa respiration sont stables. Si tu remarques que l'un des deux ne va pas du tout, c'est qu'il est en danger...et alors tu devras appeler l'infirmière. Sinon parles-lui. Tiens lui la main. Où es-tu?

Sur le chemin entre le dortoir des rouges et celui des jaunes. Au croisement.»

Judai raccrocha et rangea l'appareil dans sa poche. Il serra le bleu contre lui «Tout va bien Manjoume, tout va bien...ça va aller tu verras. Notre professeur va te soigner si tu ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie.» Il s'arrêta le temps de prendre son pouls. Normal. Enfin il pensait que c'était normal. Pour quelqu'un de malade.

«Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?»

Le garçon ouvrit les yeux «...Pas l'hôpital...

- Je te promets que je ne t'y emmènerais pas.» chuchota le châtain, se rendant compte que l'autre ne le reconnaissait pas. Le bleu ferma les yeux, comme soulagé, et sombra dans le néant.

Judai installa un peu mieux son camarade contre lui, appuyé contre son torse. Il entendit un bruit de course et un miaulement lui parvint. Le chat était là. Et son maître suivait de prêt.

«Daitokuji sensei. Il est inconscient et...et...» Judai se rendit compte que sa voix tremblait.

«Oui je sais.»

L'homme s'agenouilla et lui posa une main sur le front. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. «Je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne veut pas aller à l'hôpital de l'école mais...

- Non. Ne l'y forçons pas. Je lui ait promis que...

- Si la situation s'aggrave, peu importe ce que tu auras promis.

- Très bien.

- Ramenons le au dortoir rouge. Il y a une chambre une personne.

- Ha bon?

- Au cas où...situation spéciale et tout. Bref elle est libre.» Daitokuji souleva l'adolescent dans ses bras, surprenant son élève qui ne pensait pas le voir si fort. Manjoume gémit de douleur, une goutte coulant sur son front. L'homme fronça les sourcils. «Mais...

- Quoi?

- On verra au dortoir.»

* * *

Ils rentrèrent aussi vite que possible. La chambre était petite et ne contenant qu'un lit, relativement large quand même. L'enseignant posa son fardeau sur le matelas et grimaça. «Alors c'était du sang.

- Quoi?» Judai poussa un cri en voyant les tâches rouges sur les manches de son professeur.

Celui-ci soupira «Cet enfant est blessé. Il ne s'est pas soigné et cela s'est infecté.» Il se leva «Je vais chercher de l'eau chaude et de quoi le soigner, enlève lui les vêtements du haut.

- Quoi?

- Tu as bien entendu!»

Judai, resté sel, ouvrit grand la bouche. Et rougit. Mais il se reprit et enleva la veste, grimaçant en voyant la tâche sombre sur le bleu foncé. Il jeta le vêtement au sol. Et s'appliqua à enlever la chemise. Quand il la retira, un haut-le-cœur le prit.

_Des bandages._

_Rougies._

Il sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux. «Qui t'as fait ça Manjoume?» chuchota-t-il, la voix tremblante. Il caressa la joue pâle de son rival, le cœur serré à lui faire mal.

L'autre ne répondit pas. Son professeur revint et grimaça, un éclair de colère passant dans son regard habituellement si neutre. «C'est pire que je ne pensais.

- Professeur, qu'est-ce...

- Il a été...blessé, et ne s'est pas soigné correctement. Mais il était déjà malade.

- Qui l'a blessé?»

Daitokuji retira les bandages, et les jeta au sol. Des marques, de légères plaies marquaient le dos pâle. Prenant une éponge humide, l'adulte se mit en devoir de nettoyer les blessures. «On dirait des coups de ceinture.

- Aucun élève ne ferait ça!» S'indigna Judai, fronçant les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas un adolescent se montrer si violent. Même si le brun était odieux, ce n'était pas au point de le fouetter.

L'homme hocha la tête «Tu as raison, aucun et je ne pense pas qu'un des élèves soit ce genre de personne, sinon ce serait un peu inquiétant...donc c'est forcement un adulte.

- Un adulte? Chronos-sensei est sévère mais je ne pense pas que...

- Ce n'est pas lui. Manjoume a eu de la visite l'autre jour, avant ton double duel avec ton ami.

- De la visite?

- Sa famille...» Expliqua l'enseignant. Il attrapa une petite bouteille et un chiffon sec. «Tiens le, je vais désinfecté ses plaies.»

Manjoume gémit et eut un sursaut dans son inconscience. Il eut un mouvement pour tenter de se dégager. «Tout va bien...» Chuchota le châtain, les mains crispées sur ses bras. «Ca va aller!» Il caressa les cheveux sombres. «Monsieur, vous voulez dire que c'est sa famille... qui l'a blessé comme ça?

- J'en ai bien peur.

- Comment peut-on faire ça à son enfant?

- Ce n'était pas ses parents. Mais ses frères. Ne pose pas plus de questions Judai, ce n'est pas à moi de te parler de sa situation familiale.

Un silence s'installa, Judai retenait son rival tandis que leur professeur terminait de nettoyer, désinfecter et bander les plaies.

«Voilà.» Il prit un verre d'eau et un cachet. «Il faut qu'il avale ça.»

Doucement l'Osiris secoua l'Obélisque. «Manjoume? Allez réveilles-toi! Manjoume!»

Un petit gémissement lui parvint. Et le garçon ouvrit les yeux, faiblement.

«Où...

- Chut, prends ce cachet.» murmura l'enseignant.

Le brun déglutit avec difficulté, avalant le médicament et retomba, pâle, sur les oreillers. «Que...

- Tout va bien, dors...» Murmura l'adulte d'une voix douce. Une fois le garçon plongé dans le sommeil, il se releva, sombre. «Il va falloir que l'un de nous deux reste là et surveilles sa fièvre. Si elle ne baisse pas d'ici une heure ou pire, augmente, il faudra appeler l'hôpital de l'île.

- Je comprends...» Le souvenir du regard suppliant le hantait mais il savait que si son état de santé était trop alarmant, il faudrait l'envoyer entre les mains de médecins.

Le surveillant du dortoir eut un doux sourire, posant une main sur les cheveux de Judai «Je lui dirais que j'ai appelé après que tu te sois endormis.

- Je...Je vais rester à son chevet monsieur. Je ne peux pas dormir maintenant.» Judai avait les larmes aux yeux. «Je...peut-être que c'est ma faute...

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, comment cela pourrait...

- Et s'il a été fouetté parce qu'il a perdu?

- C'est ridicule! Ce n'est certainement pas ta responsabilité.» Daitokuji soupira et se releva, rabattant la couverture sur l'adolescent blessé. «Très bien, restes à son chevet...appelles moi s'il y a un soucis et appelles l'infirmière si sa fièvre augmente. Je vais vous faire un mot à tous les deux pour les cours de demain. Il ne pourra pas y assister et tu seras sûrement fatigué.» Il quitta la pièce après quelques recommandations.

Les deux duellistes, l'éveillé et l'inconscient, se retrouvèrent seuls.

Sans savoir que la nuit qui allait suivre...marquerait un tournant dans leur relation.

* * *

**A Suivre**

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Et j'adore discuter avec mes lecteurs ^^


	3. Partie III: Nuit

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter  
**Genre: **Angst, Hurt-comfort, Friendship, possible romance à venir.  
**Personnages: **Jun Manjoume et Judai yuki + les autres élèves et professeurs  
**Rating: T**

**Note:** Cela se déroule entre les épisodes 11 et 12.

* * *

**Partie 3: Nuit**

* * *

L'Osiris s'assit sur la chaise près du lit. Son rival était allongé sur le ventre, les mains crispées sur les draps et le visage pâle. Il respirait doucement. Le duelliste en rouge tendit timidement la main pour toucher celle du bleu. Elle était fine, blanche, avec de longs doigts.

_Manjoume devait être musicien à ses heures perdues._

_Il sourit en l'imaginant jouer du piano ou du violon. _

Il ne connaissait pas vraiment Manjoume. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui avant de le rencontrer. Le garçon avait été froid, arrogant, détestable, avait eu l'intention de lui prendre sa meilleure carte dès le début.

Pourquoi tant d'animosité? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Il n'avait pas été spécialement désagréable pourtant...il avait juste dit qu'il ne le connaissait pas. Ce qui était vrai après tout.

Et puis quoi d'autre? Il ne l'avait pas insulté ou quoique ce soit...

Le duel nocturne...Manjoume avait eu l'air dedans. Souriant et moqueur, persuadé de sa victoire, il s'était moqué de lui sans pitié. Il voulait lui voler sa carte, l'humilier...le duel n'avait pas pu s'achever...heureusement vu que Judai allait gagner. Il était presque sûr maintenant que les conséquences d'une victoire à ce moment-là auraient été terrible. Ses amis...peut-être auraient-ils dit à tout le monde? Pour leur attirer des ennuis à tous les deux.

«Pardon...si j'avais su que c'était si important pour toi.»

Rejeté par tous, humilié par Chronos, traité comme un moins-que-rien pour une défaite, menacé de rétrogradation, et punis physiquement par sa famille.

Il frémit en entendant le brun gémir faiblement. Ses doigts resserrèrent leur prise sur le tissu clair. Sa respiration était haletante et des petites gouttes de sueurs coulaient sur son front. Judai soupira et s'agenouilla près du lit, son visage à la hauteur du malade.

«En plus de tes blessures, tu as chopé la crève. T'as pas de chance» Il tendit la main et écarta une mèche sombre collée au front humide. «Ne t'en fais, ça va aller...tu va guérir vite.»

Machinalement ses doigts s'enfouirent dans la tignasse ébouriffée, s'amusant de sa douceur. Il avait des cheveux vraiment soyeux. Ses caresses étaient douces, tendres. Il continuait à parler à voix basse, frottant le dessus de la main de son doigt.

Un petit soupir lui vint et l'adolescent malade murmura un mot, un seul _«Maman._..»

Judai se figea. Un souvenir lui revint à ce moment-là.

_Ses frères sont venus._

_Sa famille._

_Son professeur avait associé les deux._

_Des frères aînés pourraient-ils punir si violemment, comme ça au nez et à la barbe de leurs parents?_

_Donc soit ceux-ci étaient d'accord...soit...l'un des deux n'étaient plus là, soit les deux?_

Il baissa les yeux sur le malade. Manjoume avait eu une voix si désespérée à ce moment-là. Si fragile. La voix d'un enfant blessé qui cherchait du réconfort.

Judai savait ce qu'il ressentait. Il l'avait ressenti lui aussi durant son enfance. Cette jeunesse trop solitaire, où ses parents étaient si souvent absents. Le laissant solitaire dans la maison, sans personne pour prendre soin de lui. S'il était malade, il appelait un voisin pour dire qu'il ne se sentait pas bien ou sa baby-sitter. Mais personne ne se préoccupait réellement de lui durant la journée. Il était seul et solitaire.

Il se souvenait des moments où il était malade. Seul dans sa chambre. Ses parents au travail. Une voisine ou une baby-sitter restait à son chevet. Il pleurait et appelait sa mère mais elle n'était jamais là, ou si peu. Il avait petit à petit cessé de pleurer après ses parents, mais gardait espoir, attendant en regardant la porte. S'endormant sur une amère déception.

Il se blottissait dans son lit, malgré la fièvre et inventait des histoires avec les monstres de duel. Il serrait sa peluche de Kuriboh dans ses bras. Il n'osait pas demander à la personne venue le garder de faire un duel.

_Et ne se plaignait pas. Ne se plaignait plus._

_Il savait que pleurer ne ferait pas venir celle qu'il espérait tant. Elle n'était pas là et ne pouvait pas l'entendre._

Alors il supportait. Guérissait. Et quand il la revoyait enfin, et qu'elle lui demandait s'il se sentait mieux il la fixait et murmurait un «oui» fragile tandis qu'elle lui passait une main douce dans les cheveux, souriante.

_La seule raison pour laquelle il lui pardonnait, c'est qu'il savait qu'elle venait pendant la nuit voir s'il dormait bien. Mais pas de caresses ni de câlins...pour ne pas le réveiller selon elle. A la limite, peut-être une main passée dans ses cheveux. Peut-être un léger bisou sur le front._

En grandissant, il avait apprit à supporter, les voisins et baby-sitters ne vinrent plus, il était trop vieux et pouvait appeler s'il allait vraiment mal.

_Il lisait, dessinait, regardait des duels ou des films. Jouait sur l'ordinateur. Prenait ses médicaments docilement. Et dormait. _

Une fois à 13 ans, après s'être relevé d'une grippe, il avait craqué quand son père lui avait demandé s'il se sentait mieux et il avait répondu_ «Mieux, mais...pas grâce à vous en tout cas..»_

Il se souvenait encore de la gifle.

_«Tu n'imagine pas ce qu'on sacrifie pour toi! Petit ingrat!»_

Il s'était relevé sans répondre, avait prit son disque de duel et était sortit sans un regard en arrière, voulant oublier les larmes dans les yeux de sa mère.

_C'était un peu tard pour se sentir coupable._

Il savait qu'ils devaient travailler, il le savait...mais prendre un jour de congé pour s'occuper de son enfant malade, était-ce trop demander?

A la fin de l'année scolaire, du haut de ses 14 ans, il avait rempli un formulaire pour s'inscrire à l'Académie construite par la Kaiba Corporation l'année suivante.

Et à 15 ans, il y était allé.

_Depuis qu'il était là, il n'avait pas appelé une fois._

_Et n'avait rien reçu non plus._

Sortant de ses douloureux souvenirs il baissa les yeux sur Manjoume. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un. S'asseyant doucement à côté de lui, il lui posa la tête sur ses genoux, lui prit la main dans la sienne et lui caressa à nouveau les cheveux de sa main libre. Instinctivement, il se mit à fredonner une chanson qui restait dans sa mémoire. Une chanson qui restait dans ses souvenirs sans qu'il en sache la provenance. Etait-ce une voisine ? Sa baby-sitter ? Sa mère ? Une musique passée sur un appareil? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

_Anata wa ima doko de nani wo shite imasu ka?_

_Kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasu ka?_

_Ima made watashi no kokoro wo umete ita mono_

_Ushianatte hajimete kizuita_

Ses doigts parcouraient les mèches sombres, et il était amusé de voir que il n'y avait pas vraiment de gel qui les maintenait en place. Sa voix était prit des accents doux et tendres. Il ne se préoccupait pas de ce qui l'entourait ou quoique ce soit.

_Konna ni mo watashi wo sasaete kurete ita koto_

_Konna ni mo egao wo kureteita koto_

_Ushianatte shimatta daishou wo totetsumonaku ooki sugite_

_Torimodosou to hisshi ni te wo nobashite mogaku keredo_

Il ne sut combien de temps passa pendant qu'il chantait cette petite chanson, berçant son rival blessé et malade. Quand les dernières notes résonnèrent dans la pièce, il laissa planer un silence. Et remarqua que la respiration du bleu était plus calme. Il dormait profondément, et avait même un léger sourire aux lèvres, l'air paisible. Tant mieux. Judai sourit doucement et coucha plus confortablement l'adolescent.

«Je reste près de toi.»

Il lui semblait si frêle, si fragile ainsi endormi que le besoin de le protéger l'envahissait. Il ne connaissait pas ce garçon, qui s'était montré si anormalement agressif dès leur rencontre. Pourquoi tant de méchanceté et de haine? Une simple défaite ne devait pas provoquer ça. Mais si il avait été si sévèrement punis pour ça. Il avait juste peur des punitions. Et voulait être le meilleur pour ne pas en subir. Pourquoi personne n'avait rien vu? Si une simple défaite à un examen provoquait ça, pourquoi personne n'avait jamais rien vu avant? Manjoume avait 15 ans après tout. Et Asuka avait qualifié de son frère de ''sévère'' même si elle était certaine qu'il n'avait jamais frappé son cadet.

_Jamais hein?_

_Elle n'était donc pas au courant._

Judai bailla et s'installa un peu mieux sur la chaise, tentant de ne pas s'endormir. Il devait surveiller la température de son camarade après tout. S'il s'endormait et qu'elle augmentait brusquement hein? Il ne fallait pas que ça arrive. Il se frotta les yeux. Il était fatigué mais se refusait à aller réveiller son professeur pour qu'il prenne le relais. Il voulait rester.

_Il était une heure du matin. Et le silence régnait._

Il eut un pauvre sourire. Cette nuit de veille lui rappelait une autre, il y a cinq ans, où il était seul pour des heures à la maison. Ses parents étaient allés à une fête. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était seul pour s'endormir, certes. Mais un cauchemar l'avait réveillé.

Et un orage avait éclaté.

Le petit garçon qu'il était à l'époque s'était terré sous son lit, emmitouflé dans sa couverture._ Personne n'était venu pour le rassurer. Il avait pleuré. S'était bouché les oreilles. Mais rien. Personne. Il avait tenté de mettre des écouteurs mais il n'aimait pas la musique trop forte et le tonnerre l'était encore plus. _

_Il avait fini par s'endormir._

_Pour être réveiller par son père qui le cherchait._

_Il avait été tiré de sous le lit et l'homme lui avait crié dessus. Arguant qu'il avait eu peur en voyant le lit vide. _

_L'enfant avait baissé la tête, gêné d'avoir inquiété son père._

Il avait apprit à supporter, à être seul. A ne pas recevoir l'amour qu'il espérait tant. Il avait tant espéré à une époque mais rien n'était arrivé. Il avait renoncé et s'était tourné vers autre chose, les duels et les cartes. L'Académie. Il avait utilisé son argent de poche pour le train. Et ses parents avaient payés ses études. Le minimum. Dortoir rouge directement. Sa mère aurait aimé qu'il fasse autre chose que des ''jeux de cartes pour enfants''. Son père avait grommelé qu'un lycée comme celui auquel il avait été aurait été bien mieux.

Mais ils ne l'avaient pas empêché.

Il l'avait laissé partir.

«_Nous ne t'empêcheront pas de faire ce que tu désires. Mais ne viens pas pleurer si tu échoue dans tes rêves d'enfants. Sérieusement des cartes? Quel âge as-tu_?»

Ils n'avaient fait aucun effort.

Pourquoi lui en ferait-il?

Depuis qu'il était ici, il s'était fait des amis. Il entendait à nouveau les esprits des cartes. Il était heureux. Il n'était plus seul. Il avait même des gens qui étaient sur son dos. Une légère pression. Il existait aux yeux des gens, on faisait attention à lui.

_En quelques mois, ils avaient fait plus que..._

Il se passa la main sur le visage. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il regarda à nouveau l'horloge. 2 heures. Il se frotta les yeux. Quand un gémissement lui parvint. Manjoume tremblait sur le lit. Inquiet, l'adolescent en rouge lui posa une main sur le front, il était moins chaud. Ce n'était pas la fièvre. Il faisait un cauchemar.

«Pardon Nii-san...je...ne...perdrais plus. Je promets.» La voix était si faible, si fragile, que Judai sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il tendit la main pour prendre celle du malade qui murmura «Je suis désolé Nii-san, je suis désolé...» Sa voix se brisa «Pardon pardon pardon...»

L'autre n'hésita qu'un instant, suivant son instinct. Il enleva sa veste et ses chaussures et se glissa dans le lit près du blessé, le prenant dans ses bras. «Tout va bien...» Il eut une légère hésitation puis reprit tout aussi doucement «...Ça va aller Jun, ça va aller...» Il lui frotta doucement et délicatement le dos. Peu à peu les sanglots s'espacèrent. Et son rival se rendormit, ses doigts s'agrippant à la chemise du rouge.

Une heure plus tard, Judai posa une main sur front du malade et soupira de soulagement en sentant la peau s'approcher plus d'une température normale. L'autre était encore chaud mais cela s'approchait plus d'une petite fièvre qu'autre chose. Il se figea quand deux yeux argent le fixèrent, étourdis. Il murmura, doucement «Manjoume?

- ...Où...je suis?

- Tu es au dortoir rouge. On t'a trouvé évanoui sur le chemin.» Il avait prit une voix douce. Ses doigts s'enfouirent dans les cheveux sombres.

L'adolescent se rendit soudain compte de qui était avec lui «Lâche moi minable» Il le frappa mais il était si faible que ça ne fit presque aucun effet. «Tu fout quoi dans le même lit que moi au juste?»

Judai le maintint contre lui «Du calme. Du calme... Ne t'agites pas, tes blessures vont se rouvrir.»

L'autre se figea, les yeux écarquillés, oubliant la présence du châtain dans le lit: «Tu les as vu?

- Et Daitokuji sensei les a vu aussi. C'est lui qui t'a soigné. Tu m'as supplié de ne pas appeler l'hôpital. Mais tu avais beaucoup de fièvre.»

Jun ferma les yeux «S'il en parle au principal...je vais avoir des ennuis.» Il lança un regard furieux à son rival «Tu pouvais pas te taire fainéant?

- Désolé d'avoir paniqué en voyant que tu avais une fièvre terrible et aussi parce que tu avais du sang sur ta veste.» Il lâcha le brun qui se redressa.

Une grimace ourla les lèvres du malade. Puis il se figea «Quelle heure...

- Trois heures. Et quelques minutes.

- J'ai un duel dans moins de 7 heures. Il faut que...» Il allait sortir du lit mais la main de l'autre le retint. «Lâche moi je dois retourner...»

Judai sourit doucement:«Non. Et puis vu l'heure, autant finir ta nuit ici.»

- ...Quoi?

- Daitokuji sensei a vu que tu allais mal hier, dans la matinée, et a reporté ton duel à après-demain. Tu vois? Tu peux te reposer.

- …..» Jun retomba sur le lit. Il ferma les yeux. «Tout le monde va savoir.

- Manjoume.

- Tout le monde saura que je ne suis qu'un faible...

- Quoi?

- Ne pas supporter une punition...»

Judai fronça les sourcils et attrapa les bras de l'autre garçon, le regardant dans les yeux. «Une punition? Tu veux rire? C'est de la torture. Parents ou pas, personne n'a le droit d'infliger ça à un mineur ou même à un adulte.

- ...Comment tu sais que c'est...» Il se dégagea et recula, grimaçant à nouveau sous le vertige qui le prit brutalement.

Judai détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise «Daitokuji-sensei a dit que ta famille était venue te voir.»

Manjoume lui décocha un regard noir «Tu veux rire peut-être?

- Rire? Pourquoi? Parce que tu n'as pas supporte d'être fouetté? Qui supporterait ça?» siffla Judai, tenant les épaules fine du brun. «Ce sont ceux qui t'ont blessé qui sont coupables. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de t'infliger ça!

- Tais-toi, tu ne sais rien.

- J'en ai eu un aperçu quand notre professeur t'a soigné. Les coups ont du être violent pour provoquer des traces pareilles.

- Je l'avais mérité.

- Vraiment? C'est pas comme si tu n'arrêtais pas de perdre ou que tu avais été humilié. Et quand bien même c'est pas une raison pour fouetter si fort un membre de sa famille.

- Pas humilié...tu veux rire?

Perdre 1000 à 0, ce n'est pas une humiliation.» affirma Judai en croisant les bras.

Manjoume serra les dents et les poings, furieux. Il tourna le regard vers son rival et cracha, froidement «Tu ne sais rien._** Rien**_. Tout ce que mes frères ont sacrifié pour moi. Tous les espoirs qu'ils ont mis en moi. Et je perds. Humilié devant toute l'école. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'avoir la pression de sa famille sur ses espoirs. De savoir que tu dois gagner, gagner tout le temps pour leurs faire honneur.» Reprenant son souffle, il contrôla sa respiration pour ne pas pleurer.

«S'ils se préoccupent plus de tes victoires que de ta santé, ils ne méritent pas ton affection ou ton désir de les rendre fiers.»

Il fut renversé sur le lit et Manjoume siffla, les doigts crispés sur son col «Qu'en sais tu? Tu es bien placé pour dire ça.» _Non ne pleures pas. Ne pleures pas_. «C'est facile à dire pour toi. Tu as du être l'enfant unique et chéri. Avec toute l'attention et l'affection sur toi, avec papa et maman tellement fiers de toi quoique tu fasses. Toujours là pour toi!»

Judai se fige, et serre les dents., sa mémoire lui donnant une violente gifle. «Toujours là hein?»

* * *

_Le petit garçon de 9 ans entre dans la maison, silencieusement. «Papa, maman! Je suis rentré!»_

_Vu qu'il avait ouvert la porte avec sa clé, il se doute qu'ils ne sont pas là mais espère toujours._

_Pas de réponse, évidement._

_Il jette son cartable par terre et enlève ses chaussures, soupirant tristement._

_Il sait que c'est son anniversaire mais est habitué. Après tout il ne les avait plus fêté en famille depuis qu'il avait 6 ans. Il sait que ses parents lui souhaiteront de vive-voix ce week-end, mais ne feront pas de fête pour ça pour autant. Après tout, ils reçoivent des amis._

_Ce n'est pas comme si il n'était pas habitué hein?_

_Il entre dans la cuisine. Sur la table, un repas à réchauffer l'attend. Une part de gâteau également. Sans bougies. Un petit paquet de bonbons. Trois petits cadeaux._

_C'est tout._

_Il ouvre machinalement ses cadeaux: Un paquet de cartes, une casquette, un livre._

_C'est tout._

_Pas de chants, de câlins, de mains dans ses cheveux._

_Le petit garçon renifle et se retient de pleurer. Ce n'est pas juste._

_**Ce n'est pas juste.**_

_Il s'essuie rageusement les yeux et prend le paquet de cartes: des héros élémentaires. _

_Son seul réconfort._

* * *

Manjoume se fige en voyant son rival trembler. Deux mains se saisissent de celle retenant le col.

Judai demanda d'une voix douce «Qu'est-ce qui est le pire...mettre constatent sur le dos d'un membre de sa famille, lui mettre la pression et le frapper. Ou ne jamais être là. Manquer les moments les plus importants de sa vie. Ne pas être là quand il a besoin que ses parents le soient?» Il eut un triste sourire et serra les mains si fines de son rival dans les siennes «Les deux sont terribles...c'est de l'abus pour l'un et de la négligence pour l'autre. C'est de la maltraitance.»

Manjoume grogna et détourna la tête, refusant de regarder son rival. «Ils ne me maltraitent pas...

- Bien sûr, fouetter quelqu'un avec une ceinture est une preuve d'amour.

- Je...

- Il y a d'autres façon de punir. Et quand bien même...pour une défaite, aucun punition n'était méritée!

- Tu ne sais rien sur moi.

- J'en comprends assez.

- Vraiment? Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur moi? Rien! On se connaît depuis même pas un mois et nous ne sommes pas dans le même dortoir! Je t'ai parlé trois ou quatre fois en tout!

- Ça suffit. J'ai pu voir que tu craignais l'échec et que tu avais des amis peu digne de confiance.»

Jun eut un reniflement méprisant à ses mots. «Je n'ai pas d'amis.

- Alors, c'est pire.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin.

- Il n'y a rien de pire que la solitude Manjoume. Tu le sais. Je le sais.» La voix du châtain s'était attristé sur la fin.

Le brun lui décocha un coup d'œil surpris. Très surpris. «Toi connaître la solitude monsieur populaire?»

Judai ricana sombrement «Sans doute aussi bien que toi. Sho est mon premier vrai ami.

- C'est ça.

- C'est vrai. Dans ma petite ville, j'étais le gamin bizarre qui parlait aux esprits des cartes.»

Judai crut voit son rival tressaillir. A ces mots Hana-Kuriboh jaillit de nul part et alla voler sous le nez du duelliste bleu.

Celui-ci fit celui qui ne voyait rien mais son regard accrocha la boule de poil marron pendant quelques secondes.

«Tu le vois.»

Ce n'était pas une question.

«Peut-être.»

Ce fut admit du bout des lèvres.

* * *

**A Suivre**

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Et j'adore discuter avec mes lecteurs ^^


End file.
